


you make it real

by misbehavin



Series: outtakes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Outtakes, Retirement, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Schmoop, Tickling, wow this is fluffy af. jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: He surreptitiously looked for something on his clothes’ pockets on the floor as Sam rehydrated. He was already knelt down in front of the bed, but he waited until Sam had finished gulping the entire bottle of water down to hold the tiny black box up in the air.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	you make it real

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to just post some bits and pieces of stuff i never wrote into Actual fics just because and this is one of those little scenes. is it groundbreaking in any way? no. is it cliche and fluffy as hell? hell yeah

He surreptitiously looked for something on his clothes’ pockets on the floor as Sam rehydrated. He was already knelt down in front of the bed, but he waited until Sam had finished gulping the entire bottle of water down to hold the tiny black box up in the air. 

He wasn’t shaking and he had the decency to clean himself and to put his boxers back on, but it still felt awkward. 

Sam looked mildly confused until Cas finally spoke up.

“You already have the ring.”

“Oh,  _ shit _ , you’re not—”

“Yes, I am.”

“I mean— is this— don’t you wanna do this outside? So the neighbors can see it?”

Cas grimaced. Playing dumb was never one of Sam’s talents.

“No."

“Cas.”

“Okay, perhaps we should do it in public but I don't— I don't want to.”

“You’re drunk, aren’t you? Goddam—”

“I’m not drunk, I’m just trying to—”

“Then you really,  _ really _ don’t need to do this.”

“Listen, I know this is weird but— ”

“Yeah, damn right.”

“Sam, I’m trying to propose, would you mind not interrupting?”

Sam swallowed and stayed quiet for a moment. Before Cas could ask which part of it was scaring him out the most, he ran his hands through his hair and asked, “Why? Why are you doing this now?”

“As I was saying—”

“Cas, seriously, this is really not—” 

“Sam, be quiet. _Please_.” He took a deep breath, gathering up courage. “Anyway, as I was saying. I understand this was supposed to be pretend but I realized I want it to be real. This… This is important to me and you are—”

“Your whole world and—”

Cas just glared at him, annoyed by the interruption. 

“Sorry,” Sam said, but he was biting down a smile now, one of his dimples making an appearance. 

“If you interrupt me one more time, you will pay for it.”

Sam snorted, not taking the threat seriously, and somehow made the dimple deepen.

“Sorry, go on.”

Cas took another deep breath. Faking a marriage was the only way they would be able to secure a house here. It made matters complicated, but it seemed simple enough. But now it's been a week since they have been acting like they're engaged and the moment Cas lost control and pushed Sam against a wall he knew they already shared more than just a house and a life, he knew he did not have to hide any parts of himself any longer, that he could ask for the same ocean of affection he was willing to give and he knew that if retirement was possible to be real, so too this could be. 

Looking at Sam's eyes, he swallowed and started again, “Sam, will you—”

Sam interrupted him again, with a kiss this time.

"Ok."

He pushed him into the bed and Sam tried to get away, but he pulled him by the ankles. Sam put one of his hands on Cas’s chest when Cas jumped over his legs and started to drag himself farther away, like he knew where this was headed.

“No, stop! Stop! No tickling!” 

Cas wasn’t even considering it until Sam mentioned, and it was all it took for Sam’s arms to weaken.

“Cas!” He yelled, in the middle of a laugh, trying to bat Cas' hands away.

Their whole situation was unusual to say the least and Cas didn’t know how exactly to proceed, but he wanted to do it right. He was tired of pretending; he knew it was silly and that he was making a fool of himself but haven't they earned some happiness, after all? If he didn’t do this right now it was unlikely he would do it later, so he stopped tickling Sam and reached for his face.

“Wait, what— Jesus— What are you doing?”

He covered Sam’s mouth with one hand and held him down by the shoulder with the other. 

“No more interruptions,” Cas explained.

Sam rolled his eyes but stopped struggling. He was flushed, still sticky with sweat from earlier, the warm, playful glint in his eyes hypnotizing. Cas had longed to see it for so many years, he feared that after all the pain Sam's been through he never would have. It makes him happy to see it restored, to see Sam healed, and content, and in his arms.

“I want to marry you,” Cas said. “And I know this is strange and way too forward but I don’t care. I just want to be with you. I have been wanting to be with you for so long... I would like a cake and for you to wear suspenders. Does that sound alright?”

Sam hummed.

“So this can be real? Will you be my partner in every way?”

Sam nodded, so Cas took his hand off his mouth so he could actually speak. Predictably, though, he didn’t.

“Sam, I need to hear you say yes,” Cas insisted, pulling Sam’s hair so he would stop kissing him just for a second.

Sam smiled up at him.

“Answer’s pretty obvious, Cas.”

“Would it kill you to say it out loud?”

"Hmmm," Sam shrugs. "Yes."

"Yes it would kill you or yes you will marry me?"

Sam presses another kiss to Cas' lips, pulls him flush against his body, "Yes," he says, and Cas lets him kiss his face all over, sighing when their foreheads touch and feeling light when Sam finally whispers against his mouth, "Yes, I'll marry you. Any day of the week, any time of the day."


End file.
